


The Scent of Home

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Leather Jackets, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: There was a time Rose Tyler didn’t like the smell of leather.





	The Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: the the distinct smell and feel of leather and blue eyes.

There was a time Rose Tyler didn’t like the smell of leather. It was pungent and reminded her of days she wanted to forget - her time with Jimmy and his band. Jimmy had worn ripped denim, but the clubs had reeked of beer and animal hide. Memories best left behind. 

Then came the Doctor. Running for her life, her hand nestled in his. He wore his jacket like armor, but she saw through it. Him and his ice blue eyes would never be cold to her. Somewhere between Cardiff and ‘ _I could save the world but lose you_ ,’ everything changed. It became the smell of _him_ , the scent of home.

**Author's Note:**

> While each ficlet stands on its own, there is a follow up to this, [Mourning Jacket](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12040914).


End file.
